


Happy Little Children Playing on the Cherry Tree

by Tercenyahecile



Category: The Maze Runners
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: Thomas在狂客的地盤上找到了自己記憶中的『弟弟』Newt，但他們的失散源於一個巨大的陰謀。





	1. Chapter 1

Newt有時候會恨自己為甚麼曾經莫名其妙地傷了腳踝，儘管他數次更換過腳踝關節，有時候仍然會處於…現在的情境。  
他被人從後面鬆鬆地勒住脖子，槍口穩穩對著他的後頸，他能感受得到上面的熱度，顯然這傢伙剛剛開過槍，但卻沒想要他的命。  
真是個很大膽的傢伙。他鎮定地想，又很迷惑，沒人會注意到他。不過作為一個腳有點跛的傭兵，似乎看起來比較好欺負。想到這兒他有點惱怒。  
「我要你開門讓我進去。」槍口貼著他的皮膚，有一點燙，他想。  
「這兒什麼都沒有。」Newt告訴他，然後冷靜地掏出鑰匙開鎖，「我招惹過你嗎？」  
「你沒有，我只是要找個地方躲一躲。」對方把他推進門裡，門咔噠一聲鎖上，「看得出來，小金毛都很愛乾淨。」  
Newt聳肩，他不怎麼喜歡這個稱呼。  
「我可以轉過來了嗎？」他已經這麼做了，然後看到對方錯愕的神情，「抱歉，你這是什麼表情？我好像沒欠過別人的錢，也沒拐過別人女朋友。雖然我失去過記憶，但我覺得我挺正派，不幹那種事。」  
「Newt？」黑髮青年的眼睛死死盯著他，他們明明應該不認識，但是他的名字就這樣熟練地被他念了出來。  
或者說叫出來更合適。  
他眨巴眼睛，然後被人用力抱進懷裡。  
「嘿，不要這麼激動。我失去過記憶，根本記不起來你是誰啊。」他無奈地說，「你能不能先告訴我你的名字啊？」  
「是WCKD洗掉了你的記憶？」那人總算放開他了，顯得很急切，「還是crank？抱歉，我是Thomas，我找你很久了。」  
Newt的腦袋確認他不認識這個人。  
「我不知道。我醒過來的時候就在這裡，他們給了我槍，我得去學著做一個傭兵給自己掙飯吃。」對方的喜悅讓他有些不安，「我不記得我跟你……還有那個甚麼組織有任何聯繫。」  
Thomas好容易把話咽了下去，站起身去給自己倒一杯水。  
「你的腳好了？」他突然想起來，於是扭過頭去看Newt。  
「事實上……我更換過幾次關節了。」Newt慢吞吞地回答他，「靠我自己賺的錢。不過它剛才似乎又失靈了，所以我大概還需要更換。」  
那簡直是無底洞，Newt有點絕望地想。  
「我真沒想到……你還活著。」Thomas又靠了過來，「我也不知道你是被他們故意丟下給crank，還是只是crank掠走你的。我很……抱歉。」  
「聽上去你潛入這裡並不是為了找我。」Newt雙手扶著杯子，定定看著裡面透明的液體，「但我說了，我甚麼都不記得。」  
他的手指有點顫抖，但他努力鎮定，然後搖了搖頭。  
「我會帶走你。」Thomas對他說。  
Newt似乎無動於衷地看著面前的溫水。  
「我還想要這個組織徹底毀滅。」Thomas的下一句話讓Newt難以置信地抬起頭。  
「告訴我你在發瘋。」他的眼眸恢復了冷靜，「你做不到，何況我跟你走了我怎麼生活？」  
Thomas語塞，看著他好一會兒，彷彿回到從前Newt某次告訴他這是異想天開的時候。  
「我不能把你丟在這裡，哪怕你覺得你過得很好。」他再次開口了，Newt的眉頭打了個結，「你不屬於這裡，你知道嗎？」  
「那我屬於哪裡？我屬於你？」Newt環抱雙臂，冷冷地盯著他，「雖然這個組織很亂，亂七八糟的，跑了我一個他們未必會注意。可是Thomas，別去談消滅這個組織，這太難了。」  
突然有人敲響了門，Thomas驚得立刻四下張望著尋找一個躲避的地方。  
他受了一點傷，不足以致命，但是會流血。  
Newt皺了皺眉，指了指衣櫥，然後站起身，故意露出了自己的機械腳踝。  
『別出聲，否則我們都是死。』他做了這麼一句口型，然後走到門口。  
「嘿，門口那些血是怎麼回事？」有人聲音沙啞又危險，「好像有人闖過門禁，受傷逃到這裡來了。」  
「我的腳踝，你知道的。老是那樣。」Newt鎮定地回答，「這回又不太好了，我想我應該換一個好的。」  
「可憐的小男孩，換好的那純屬是……」那人噤聲了，腳步聲終於離開了。  
門關上的瞬間Thomas從衣櫥裡竄了出來，他的眼睛一直盯著Newt的機械腳踝。  
「別這樣看著我。」Newt被他盯得不自在，「其實還不算非常不方便，大部分時間裡我跑起來沒問題，執行任務也沒問題。」  
「這更是我要帶你走的理由，我已經弄丟你一次了。」Thomas的目光也很堅定，「不會再弄丟你第二次。」  
Newt沉默看著他，若無其事地放下褲腿遮住機械腳踝。  
「你還要告訴我你們會清剿crank這片地方嗎？」Newt的態度令Thomas有些惱火，「這很難，我得提醒你，你需要很多籌劃，但你目前為止對這個地方一無所知。」  
「但我有你。」Thomas對他說，他看上去固執得讓Newt覺得頭疼，「你至少可以窩藏我很長時間。」  
「窩藏到你想到一個好辦法既能帶我走而且還能報他們搶走我的一箭之仇？」Newt的語氣帶著嘲諷，轉身進了廚房「不過就我了解，你那個組織也不怎麼樣，似乎還沒有……crank好。」  
Thomas沒有對他發怒，只是跟在他身後。  
「我已經退出wckd了。」他輕輕說，看著Newt單薄的背影，「是呵，我也得想一想，也許先報wckd的仇重要一點？」

 

Newt身上總是帶有一絲疏離的氣質，Thomas猜他通常都是獨自完成任務。  
想到Newt那個時靈時不靈的機械腳踝，再想想他平日維護自己裝備的樣子，Thomas確實心疼他。  
但他能看出來Newt一定會拒絕這種憐憫。  
「看樣子你的腦子找回來了那麼一點兒。」Newt有條不紊地把合成食材扔進廚具裡混合攪拌，「別想著甚麼……我被他們掠走獨自一人生活就覺得我可憐。我覺得我過得不算太差。」  
Thomas咋舌，Newt是會讀心術嗎？他想。  
「但我是你哥哥。」Thomas不假思索地回答差點讓Newt把碗扔到地上，「你甚麼都不記得了，但我記得你是我的弟弟。」  
他深棕色的眸子深邃起來，開始思考Thomas誆他的可能性。  
「你只是被我這張臉騙了。」Newt下了定義，「從來沒有人相信我已經成年了，這個地方……還有我殺的那些目標。」  
他不太想去回想之前他殺掉的那些一臉震驚的人。  
那些人都不相信他已經不是個孩子了。  
Thomas握住了他的手腕，有些用力。  
「那你只要跟我走就行了。」他看著Newt，「離開這裡不好嗎？」  
「不好，起碼這個時候不好。」Newt嘆氣，「事實上，在你把我堵在門口的十五分鐘前，我剛剛收到一個任務，我可不想平白無故少掉一筆收入。」  
Thomas頭痛地摀住腦袋，肚子突然叫了起來。  
「我還得養著你這麼個輕傷員，不過我真的……目前來說離開不夠現實。」Newt指了指放在沙發上的醫藥箱，「你得先給自己上藥。我還得接上三個四個任務，我才覺得我能離開這兒。因為我得活著，那需要錢。」  
醫藥箱裡的藥品倒是一應俱全，就是還有螺絲刀等等修理工具，Thomas心驚膽戰地懷疑Newt就是這麼修理他那時靈時不靈的機械關節的。  
他說這兒窩藏他足夠久的，而且他還找到了自己找了很久的弟弟，問題還是第一句話一語成讖。  
整頓飯Thomas都有點生無可戀，Newt看著他吃癟的樣子反而有些好笑。  
「我從來不知道你對錢這麼執著，你甚至還得接上好幾個任務。」Thomas對著那個浴缸咂嘴，「我覺得你不夠信任我。」  
「一個拿著槍懟著你脖子的人突然說你是他弟弟，讓他馬上信任你，你以為是讀劇本啊？」Newt從洗手臺拿了一罐凡士林，挖出一大坨抹在Thomas有些猙獰的傷口上，「將就一點，防水膠布用完了。」  
他的動作倒是意外地輕柔，還幫他試了好一會兒水溫。  
Thomas脫下自己的衣服，Newt卻像受驚的兔子一樣竄了出去。  
「嘿？！」他想叫回Newt，後知後覺想到了什麼，最後不再作聲。  
等Thomas走出浴室的時候，餐廳裡的餐盤洗的幹乾淨淨，Newt已經躺在沙發上睡著了。  
Thomas衡量了一下受傷的自己跟瘦削的Newt，確定自己現在抱他回去睡覺不是太大的問題。  
Newt對於傭金的執著大概因為他還需要更換他那個讓他在搏鬥中落於下風的腳踝，Thomas突然想到了，於是轉過頭去握住Newt的腳踝。  
但他沒能成功觀察。  
Newt警醒地差點踢到他的腦門上，儘管他一副沒睡醒的模樣，身體已經反應過來讓他反擊靠近他的人。  
他不知道從前靠在他身邊就能睡得彷彿昏迷一般的Newt到底經歷過什麼，讓他變成現在這樣。儘管被攻擊的人是他，但Thomas又覺得自己更心疼他了。  
「你想幹嘛？」Newt總算放鬆下來，又閉上眼睛。  
「那我和你一起去，好嗎？」Thomas答非所問，「我的傷沒甚麼問題，可是你的腳踝…」  
久到Thomas懷疑Newt又睡著了，他看到他點了點頭。  
「你確實不能白吃我的。」Newt平平淡淡地對他說，「去睡覺吧，兩天以後我要出發了。」

 

「你要站這麼遠的地方來觀察。」Thomas蹲在Newt身後，後者正聚精會神觀察前方破敗大樓裡某一間房間裡的目標，「天哪，冷死了。」  
「因為我不能給他們留下什麼痕跡。」Newt聳肩，劉海被吹得凌亂，瞇著眼睛回頭看他，「你以前難道不是這樣的？」  
「我不會距離這麼遠。」Thomas嘆氣，他一手搭上Newt的肩膀，「你看看天氣，今晚會適合你行動嗎？」  
Newt皺眉看了看天空，點了點頭，開始收拾地上放得還算整齊的工具。  
「當然，暴風雪最好掩蓋一切聲音了。」Newt放下望遠鏡，準備背上裝著各類武器和工具的包，「你呆在這裡，等我回來我們就走。」  
他看上去非常胸有成竹，Thomas卻搖了搖頭。  
「不行，我要和你一起去。」他的語氣根本不打算妥協，Newt臉上的表情簡直要給他一鎬頭把他敲暈綁住然後自己行動一樣精彩，「我不放心你……的腳踝。」  
Newt幾乎要發火了。  
「說得好像我放心你這位傷員跟著我去了一樣。」他的語氣也完全沒得商量，「我那天真應該把你這麻煩精一屁股踢出去。」  
Newt臉色發白，不知道是被Thomas哪壺不開提哪壺氣的還是因為他本來膚色就過於白皙了。  
於是他們倆現在蹲在這棟幾乎可以用廢棄形容大廈裡，周圍一片黑暗，儘管他們的衣服輕便保暖，可是呼嘯的風聲還是讓人清晰聯想到寒冷。  
Newt不但要殺了那個人，還得拿到對方手上的某一項情報，在對方發覺有人潛入銷毀那些東西之前。  
風雪聲越來越大，Newt摸出了打開智能鎖具的工具開始開鎖，Thomas一邊發著抖一邊給他望風。  
「我還真看不出來你是個全能人才。」Thomas話都有點說不利索，Newt在聚精會神開鎖，沒空回覆他，「我敢肯定你要不做他們的傭兵你也不會沒飯吃。」  
「有飯吃和生活是兩回事。」Newt放下工具，小心翼翼地站起身來，「我想我們要行動了，別弄出太大的聲響來，你知道的。」  
Newt這次要刺殺的人已經被綁在了椅子上，Thomas正在查看他的電腦，順帶把Newt要帶走的情報拷貝。  
當他準備把電腦裡所有的數據徹底清空之前，一個不起眼的文件夾讓他的手抖了抖。  
他是稱呼從前他在的組織為wckd，可是他知道W.I.C.K.E.D是全名，而這個文件夾裡的某些文件的名字正是這個縮寫開頭，他難以抑制好奇心。  
他的記憶出現了斷片，而Newt更嚴重，他對之前的事情根本沒有記憶。  
當年他們到底遭遇了甚麼？這真是一條讓人欲罷不能追索下去的凶險路途。  
男人咳嗽了一聲，有血沫從鼻子裡流了出來，看到他們兩個人的時候毫不驚異。  
「看樣子你還是找到了他了，哈。」他往地上吐了一口血，Thomas把存儲器從電腦裡拔了下來，「但他記得你嗎？」  
男人挑釁的語氣讓Thomas忽地站起身來，Newt只是冷冷地坐在對面的椅子上，手掌放在膝蓋上。  
「他不記得，那都是你們幹的。」他走過去揪起男人的頭髮讓他揚起頭，微微俯下去看著男人那張沾著血的猙獰面孔，「說吧，有機會能讓他恢復嗎？」  
「我不覺得我有恢復的必要。」Newt看著他，總算變了一個姿勢，從背包裡取出注射器，「我只需要拿到那筆佣金，Tommy。」  
淡黃色的液體在針筒裡靜止著。  
「一個聰明的選擇，你絕對不會希望你想起來你經歷過什麼。」男人閉上眼睛，語氣卻很怨毒，「如果你想起來了你會發瘋，而他也一樣。不過我確實沒有想過還會栽到你手上。」  
「嘿，等等！」Thomas想要阻止，但Newt手裡的針筒已經捅進了男人的血管裡，很快他的手垂了下來，斷了氣。  
Newt在他半步的地方站起身來，嘆了口氣。  
「我不覺得那有什麼意義了Thomas。」他換了很嚴肅的語氣，「我有時候會怨恨那些我記不起姓名的人奪走了我的記憶，但他說的對。如果真是一段不堪的經歷，回憶起來會讓我發瘋。」  
Thomas扶住了他細瘦的胳膊，看上去他們倆即刻就要擁抱在一起。  
「那關於你，所以我才要做。」他輕聲地溫柔地說，「你已經失去過一次記憶但我來找你了，我不會讓這件事發生第二次的。」  
這樣的保證太誘人了。Newt閉上眼睛想。  
「我們走吧，呆久沒有好處你知道的吧？」他把Thomas手裡的存儲器裝進背包，然後準備離開。  
突然警鈴大作，Newt的手被Thomas攥緊了。  
「Thomas你弄痛我了。」他掙扎了一下，Thomas拉著他就往正對門口的消防通道跑。冷風灌進肺裡，Newt很快就覺得自己的氣管開始疼痛起來，「等等，我們不能瞎跑。」  
「你覺得往樓下跑他們會不在通道裡設防嗎？」Thomas恨不得把他背起來帶著跑，但是想了想他也害怕傷口開裂他倆就一塊交代在這裡了。  
「這種大樓裡肯定有通風管道。」Newt抬起頭看了看天花板，他的腳步慢了下來，「我們從上面用飛索逃出去，已經接近頂樓了。」  
Thomas停了下來，看了看天花板，跳起來伸手抓住通風管道的網格，用力一拽。  
「算你有經驗。」他的表情在思索，但是已經毫不猶豫把Newt抱起來往通風口送，「不過我們得更快。」  
凌亂的腳步聲在他們身後響起來，很快疑惑地停住了。  
「這邊居然是個死胡同，他們去哪了？」有人問。  
他們倆盡力讓自己不發出太大的聲音沿著通風管道往上爬，聽到又有幾個人停下了腳步。  
「你居然差點害死你自己。」Newt回頭對他做了個口型，摸到了一扇鐵門。  
「那我必須慶幸我沒有害死我的弟弟。」Thomas從通道裡爬出來，風雪吹得他們有些睜不開眼睛。  
Newt拿出了飛索，套在發射器上射向他們之前潛伏的大廈，繩索卡住以後Newt又用力拉了拉確認固定好了。  
「你先過去。」Newt的聲音不容置疑，「等我回去把飛車開走，別亂跑。」  
這沒得商量。Newt最後補充。

Thomas已經可以看到大廈牆壁的邊緣，可是身後傳來的槍響讓他心頭一緊，立刻擔心地回頭去看Newt。  
金髮的青年不慌不忙，一邊綁上安全扣一邊給自己找掩體拖時間，甚至還拿出了一把Thomas在他裝備裡從來沒看見的狙擊步槍回頭開了幾槍，擊倒了兩個人。  
然後Newt看了他一眼，明明風雪交加，Thomas卻覺得透過風雪他能看到Newt那雙眸子因為他的脫險而放鬆下來。  
「快！」Thomas對著他大吼，聲音被風雪刮得支離破碎，Newt反應迅速地滑了過來，Thomas心領神會地拿出Newt給他防身用的手槍胡亂打了幾槍掩護。  
但等Thomas抬起頭，他的心臟幾乎凍結了。對方已經架起了榴彈發射器，瞄準了他們。  
「Thomas快讓開！」他隱約聽到Newt在對他喊，發覺自己就在Newt的路線上。  
Newt大概不想撞著他，而他不知道在想什麼，只是站起身做出了一個擁抱的姿勢。然後有什麼撞了過來，爆炸聲在他耳邊炸開了，天旋地轉以後他居然還能下意識抱住懷裡溫暖的身體。  
Newt肯定是他的親弟弟沒跑了。Thomas想，沒有哪個哥哥不想擁抱自己的弟弟，而且還是會給自己殿後的那種。  
他們兩個在雪地上擁抱了好一會兒，Newt依然是有些怒氣沖沖掙開了他。  
「你發瘋了？」他瞪著Thomas，一雙大眼睛怒焰正盛，「你還有傷你忘了嗎？」  
噢……他還真是忘了。於是他做出一個可憐巴巴的表情來。  
「看你這麼美救英雄，我當然想抱你。」  
誰他媽是美了？Newt無力吐槽他，只是站起來拉開了飛車的車門坐了進去。  
「如果你想他們抓著你就儘管躺著吧。」他冷冷地說，Thomas迅速爬了起來，收起了委屈的表情鑽了進來。飛車迅速啟動，向荒蕪的山區飛走了。


	2. Chapter 2

雪礫細碎地敲在窗上，Newt只是看著閃爍的操縱面板沉默不語，手指一下一下在扶手上劃著 。  
「你經常這樣嗎？」Thomas冷不防發問，Newt的手指停了停，讓他以為他被嚇到了，「呃……一個人行動。」  
Newt的頭垂了下去，Thomas只能看到他優美的下頜曲線。  
他在思索嗎？Thomas想。  
「最開始我會和別人一起行動，那時候我甚至……打不中一個人。他們都叫我菜鳥，和我執行任務都會當著我的面說這簡直是災難。」Newt聲音居然還染上了笑，「我也沒辦法，我得給自己掙吃的，多了就習慣了。」  
Thomas恨起自己什麼都做不了，想到Newt幫他處理傷口時的熟練程度，他猜Newt一定自己處理了太多次。  
他根本體會不到他那時候的痛苦害怕等等負面情緒的萬分之一。  
「反正慢慢就好起來了，我自己一個人也能完成任務，還不用分佣金。」Newt看著面前一片漆黑，但是眼睛卻很專注，「有什麼麻煩我也都能自己解決。」  
「像這種的？」  
「比這種更要命。」Newt皺眉撇嘴，可Thomas看得出來他很放鬆。  
這讓他也覺得放鬆下來。  
「我們還要飛多久？」看著Newt明顯湧上倦意的臉龐，Thomas忍不住問他，「你確定你睡著了我能操縱得了這艘船。」  
「除非比我們離開時的天氣惡劣十倍，這條線路返回絕對安全。」Newt顯然不夠開心，他想要好好休息，於是他開始在自己的口袋裡掏東西，「你什麼都別動不然我會直接把你捆成木乃伊扔到任何一個街角，不出一刻鐘就會有人抓到你這位入侵者。」  
Thomas終於看清楚了他掏出來一副手銬，而他甚至來不及抗議已經被Newt把他的右手銬在扶手上。  
「如果墜毀了我是不是跑不掉了？」他喃喃地問，「混蛋，他們把我本該親密無間的弟弟變得對我這個哥哥如此冷酷 ！」  
「閉嘴Tommy！」Newt還面無表情地掏出了一個針管，Thomas看了一眼，謝天謝地，這不是致人於死地的毒藥，「還有十來個小時，讓我好好休息，回去我還要去交差呢。你如果敢打攪我睡覺我會給你一針麻醉劑然後把你扔到我的地盤上，我說到做到。」  
「好吧，晚安。」Thomas對他說，金髮青年已經靠在椅背上沉入夢鄉了。

 

 

Thomas再一次走進這間既算不得豪華但是也不算寒磣的公寓，天已經發暗。  
「也許你…需要洗個澡去？」他想到了Newt存儲器裡的東西，「你愛乾淨。」  
Newt抱著衣櫃裡隨手撿的衣服就鑽進了浴室。  
Thomas確認他是準備泡個澡，而不會很快出來以後毫不費勁地找到了Newt的存儲器，插入了他的私人數據終端。  
謝天謝地，Newt並不會在自己的數據終端設置密碼，這多少省去了他的麻煩。  
或者是因為Newt獨來獨往，不會覺得有人來使用。  
Thomas迅速地找到了文件，拷貝了出來，然後跑去給他們倆做一頓簡餐。  
說是簡餐，不過是門市上能買到的一些營養粉末攪拌出來的，也許有美食的味道，但賣相絕對難以讓人產生食慾。  
Thomas不確定Newt這麼瘦是不是多少因為Crank所處的區域食物比較短缺，需要靠營養粉末填飽肚子。  
但他打定主意，就算以後Newt拒絕，他也會冒著被人發現的危險把Newt打暈帶走。  
「你還做了飯。」Newt頭髮濕漉漉地貼著頭皮，水汽氤氳在皮膚上。他光著腳，機械腳踝偶爾摩擦地面。  
「我餓了。」Thomas的眼睛讓Newt差點抗拒不住伸手揉他頭髮的衝動，「我猜你也餓了，而且你還得出去。」  
「那你可真貼心。」Newt嘴裡的意思也許並不是讚揚，但他真的很餓，大口大口吞著食物，「我不確定他們是否會懷疑我在窩藏你。」  
「啊？」Thomas不意他這時突然提到這件事，「會有人來打探嗎？」  
「趁我不在的時候。」Newt居然已經吃完了，「你小心藏好，我會盡快回來的。」  
「那萬一…」他話沒說完，Newt已經拿起外套出去了。  
於是他連忙撲到數據終端前察看起了他偷摸拷貝回來的資料，順帶還放進了自己的存儲器裡。  
最大的文件夾裡的資料全是WCKD對於醫學研究的內容，有很多解剖圖片，看得Thomas生無可戀。  
他以為他想要知道的東西會在最大的文件夾裡，可是這證明他和那些老狐狸的狡猾程度差了一大截。  
但他只是有些挫敗地點開了第二大的文件夾，裡面又分為AB兩組幾十個文件夾。  
他覺得Newt要去的地方實在太近了，他的時間也許不足以找到他想要確認的東西。  
就在這時，門口傳來的輕微腳步聲讓Thomas突然警覺起來。

 

 

Newt推開吱啦作響的拉閘門，看了一眼燈光昏黃的走廊就往裡面走去。  
走廊的盡頭有喧鬧聲從門縫裡透出來，他看了看表。  
他出來了十分鐘，來回半個小時應該不會出什麼岔子。  
何況他在離開前叮囑Thomas不要開燈讓別人認為他家裡還有人。儘管距離Thomas入侵過去有了一段時間，但他不確定警報是否已經解除。  
他撿到了一個巨大型麻煩。  
還是被迫撿到的。  
Thomas的傷好了一半，而他是個守信用的人，不然他早就用各種方式把這個麻煩精扔在路上自己走了。  
門被人毫不客氣地一腳踢開，喧鬧聲吵得Newt立刻皺起了眉收回腳。  
「嘿，小毛頭，你就不能跟我們一起去嗎？」有人對著他喊，「老是獨享佣金這不太好吧。」  
「用不著你關心。」Newt冷冷地跟他擦肩而過，腳跟用力在對方沾著污跡的鞋尖踩了過去，「我說，給我讓路。」  
他討厭這些Crank偷偷看向他的眼神，絕大多數Crank都相貌醜陋。  
那些人可能恨不得把生得稚氣又骨架纖細的他毀了。  
這也是他幾乎沒有再跟他們合作的原因，他寧肯自己受了重傷奄奄一息爬回來也比受了重傷落到他們手裡好。  
當然如果是WCKD……  
Newt覺得那真是只能當場自盡了。  
「你要的東西，還有照片。」他語氣像是結了冰一樣，掏出了硬碟放在桌上，指尖輕輕一推，「他已經死了，這趟任務算完成了。」  
「被打得挺慘。」對方的手持終端掃了一眼照片，語氣有點好笑，「你下了很重的手，就跟他們說的一樣，他們不知道你是這麼狠的人。」  
「當然，因為你給錢。」Newt斜倚著寬大的桌面，白光明晃晃地流瀉下來，他的面容嚴肅還有點急切，「東西給你了。」  
「給。」一張卡片被推了過來，「一分不少。介意我作為你的……雇主，喝一杯嗎？」  
Newt的第六感告訴他，他要趕緊回去。  
「不了，我很累了。晚安。」他伸了個懶腰，拿走那張卡片，「我要回去睡兩天。」  
下樓之後他的困倦面孔就變了，Newt大步流星往住處走。  
他喜愛喝酒，那些Crank也喝不過他。  
但他就是覺得自己要趕回去，他的步伐變得更快，最後幾乎變成了有點一瘸一拐地跑。  
而他的感覺並沒有錯，有人在他的房間門口鬼祟觀望。Newt不得不慶幸自己爬了樓梯上來，電梯一定會引起這些人的警覺。  
「看來沒有我呆在這兒，丟三落四造成的結果會很糟糕。」門外慵懶的語氣讓已經打開窗子試圖爬出去躲過有人侵入公寓的Thomas爬了回來，「不過看樣子你們並不打算告訴我弄丟了甚麼，嗯？」  
「年輕人，放尊重一點兒。」隨著火機的聲響，嘶啞的聲音鑽入Newt的耳朵，「你門口的血跡，要不要解釋一下？」  
「如你所見，已經乾涸了。」Newt索性用鞋碾了碾，語氣冰冷得像是外面的雨一般，「你不知道我安裝了機械腳踝？那個不算價值不菲，所以損傷是難免的。」  
他甚至走到那人面前淡淡地扒拉開自己的褲管，很顯然，因為剛更換機械腳踝不久就要執行任務和回來一直沒空休息，他的機械腳踝又把他的皮膚磨破了一些。  
「或者你想出個錢讓我換一個好一點的？你出得起那個錢對你而言還不如幾夜笙歌。」  
Thomas忽然覺得Newt對待這些朝夕相處的同類說話真是跟他完全不同，這個時候的Newt尖銳又刻薄，對著他Newt不至於這樣。他捏緊了衣袖，輕手輕腳朝著房間摸過去。  
「我能出兩倍的錢讓你這麼好看的跟我過夜嗎？」對方的語氣不善，但是又立刻氣勢低了下去，「抱歉，開個玩笑。」  
「快滾。」Newt頭也不回掏出門卡，「下次再讓我聽到這樣的話我讓你見鬼去。」

 

 

數據終端果然屏幕亮著，Newt伸手摁亮了燈，看到抱著醫療箱坐在沙發上看著自己的Thomas。  
「別告訴我你準備爬窗逃走。」Newt癱進沙發裡，有氣無力地對他說，「如果他們撬開門，你去哪我們兩個都會成為靶子。」  
Thomas只是輕柔地握住他滲血的腳踝，給他上好藥止血。  
「為甚麼這麼幫我？」Thomas那雙柔和的眼睛看著Newt，「我聽得出來，你和他們說話的語氣跟對我一點都不一樣。」  
Newt的視線避開他的，一直看著他那隻握著自己腳踝的手，最後把嘴裡叼著的抽了大半的菸扔進煙灰缸。  
「或許只是感覺，感覺不該袖手旁觀。」他聲音很低。  
「那你可真是會撿麻煩。」Thomas在他身邊坐下來。  
「你太幽默了，那是有人拿槍頂著我的脖子，逼我撿的。」Newt翻了個白眼，「那你為甚麼要幫我？」  
他看著窗外的雨，覺得很冷。  
「因為我逼著你蹚渾水。」Thomas的手握住他身側的手腕，「也因為我是你的哥哥。」  
Newt震了震，身旁的人已經由不得他拒絕地用公主抱把他抱了起來，他迷迷糊糊想到為什麼電腦開著，卻又不想去問。  
這下氛圍變得曖昧又古怪。  
不到24小時前他還掏出麻醉劑威脅Thomas，也許因為半個小時裡發生的事，而他還疲憊不堪，正是脆弱的時候。  
Thomas並不打算放開他，而是在被窩裡抱住他。  
「嗯哼。」Newt發出這麼一聲，模模糊糊的，彷彿抱怨。  
「Newt，我只想抱著你。」Thomas的語氣讓已經睜不開眼睛的Newt彷彿看到了他可憐兮兮的眼神，唇角勾起一個弧度，「我一直想著，以前，我什麼都記不得了的時候，我一定這麼抱著我的弟弟。」  
他的語氣有點沉，但是讓Newt覺得溫暖。  
他的手掌壓著Thomas放在他腰間的手，有一點放心地窩進他的懷裡。這間屋子讓他覺得冷，他需要一個溫暖的懷抱。  
「如果，我是說，其實你也知道記憶能夠偽造。」Newt輕聲地說，像是不忍，「我不是你的弟弟。」  
「你是的，至少我找到你了。」Thomas對他說，把微微發抖的Newt圈在懷裡，「我記憶裡有你，你難道沒發現其實你也不排斥我。」  
Newt覺得他說的似乎沒什麼不對。  
「晚安Tommy。」他的聲音帶著濃重的睡意，最後身體徹底放鬆下來。


	3. Chapter 3

但Newt比他睡得沉，不知是否因為受到入侵驚嚇的並不是他。

Thomas聽著他不甚規律的呼吸聲，不敢有甚麼大動作吵到他睡覺。

Newt比他想的更累。

Thonas小心翼翼地移動著摟著Newt的身體，仰頭去看天花板。

他厭惡看著這樣的夜空折射進來的暗色的光芒，這讓他想起他後來每一個思念弟弟的夜晚，當他醒來看到那些折射了光芒的厚厚雲層，總會心生難以形容的複雜感受。

他們都脫出了WCKD的陰霾，至少表面上是的。

但Newt告訴他，他還需要掙夠錢離開，他才恍然大悟，又痛恨起了WCKD。

如果從前不致失散，他們怎會各自如此掙扎？

他想了無數次對Newt說，跟我一起離開這裡，甚至他確信血緣會讓Newt選擇跟自己逃離，而不是留下來。

留在他有記憶起就艱難求生的地獄。

而Thomas心頭升騰起越來越嚴重的煩躁來，他幾乎馬上明白自己明天會萎靡不振地出現在Newt面前。

甚至可以對Newt認真地說，是的，罪魁禍首就是你。

他不能放任Newt執行任何一個看上去都足夠挑戰的任務，儘管他知道如果他這時候離開了，這個結果不會影響Newt單幹的事實。

Thomas側頭看著Newt瘦削的背影，他的呼吸平穩下來。

他不能放任，就意味著無法說服Newt而他選擇不離開時要陪著Newt去玩命。

或許他應該在有人發現他之前離開Newt，但他心頭亮如明鏡，遇到Newt都已經是千載難逢的機遇。讓他就這麼再次和Newt斷開聯繫的疼痛不亞於每次回想他們失散這個事實心頭竄動的疼痛。

Newt動了動，翻了個身面對他，低垂的睫毛顫抖著，不知在做一個怎樣的夢。

Thomas在那一瞬間心跳幾乎停擺，手臂已經輕輕把他環入自己溫暖的懷中。

Newt甚至比他還高了一點點。

Thomas不知要如何描述這樣的感受。

他總算體會得到便害怕失去的感受，狂喜和小心翼翼之後便是害怕。

在房間一角隱隱染上一點點白色的時候他才停下了心裡對於這個夜晚這麼漫長的埋怨，終於困倦地閉上眼睛。

他還需要睡眠，儘管他多麼希望自己能夠把所有的睡眠變成一個完美解決這件事的方案。

Newt金色的腦袋在他旁邊蹭了蹭，對Thomas來說更像是催眠。

他無意識地把在懷裡的Newt抱緊了一些，聽著Newt的呼吸聲慢慢沉入夢境。

 

 

於是等他們醒來的時候已經是中午了，這裡見不到太陽，Thomas懷疑是因為這樣Newt才如此蒼白。

睡了半天終於休息足夠的Newt滿足又迷糊地在Thomas懷裡蹭了蹭，像是他從前在圖書館看到的書裡描寫的一種早已滅絕的討人喜歡的生物。

貓咪。

還是插圖裡曬著溫暖太陽露著肚皮完全沒有任何攻擊性的貓咪。

Thomas不由得想起Newt上一次殺人時的果斷，簡直是鮮明對比。

於是他的手指鬼使神差地拂過Newt的鬢角，看著掌心裡的砂色睫毛頻繁地抖動起來，可是Newt彷彿還是不願意醒來。

「Tommy.」湊近的呼吸才讓Thomas驚覺他們倆的距離幾乎等於一個繾綣纏綿的吻，此刻他們倆的唇幾乎已經貼在了一起，「嗯……」

今天的鬼使神差也許太多了，Thomas瞬間清醒了過來，但他的手仍然攬在Newt纖細的腰上。

他此刻並不想說話，只想好好看著Newt，享受這種寧靜。

「為甚麼……這麼看著我？」Newt終於清醒過來，從曖昧的場景裡脫出，看著跟他面對面的Thomas，「你看上去還是很累。」

「因為我在想要不要帶你走。」Thomas心一橫，直接地提出了這個困擾了他一陣子的議題，「誠實說，我不願意讓你再為了在這裡生存身陷險境。」

「然後你想到了很晚？」Newt有些難以置信，「但是聽著，Thomas，你沒有過上過我這樣的生活，你不知道我這麼做有我自己的道理。」

「有你自己的道理？」Thomas裹著毯子坐起身來揉著血絲很重的眼睛，「你自己不是很清楚那樣遲早會傷到你的嗎？」

「你把上次那件事叫危險？」Newt瞇起眼睛，「我經歷的比這危險的事不是沒有，可我一個人不也能應付過來嗎？」

「但這是隨機的，或許你對你自己的運氣太過自信了。」Thomas覺得無力又有些憤怒，「我不是要誇大我的作用，但我認為你跟我現在就離開這裡並不是不可行的事。」

「恰恰相反，我沒覺得我運氣很好。」Newt不解於Thomas此刻近於蠻不講理想要帶他離開的舉動，「我要掙夠錢再跟你離開才是可行性最佳的一件事。我不知道你為甚麼思考了一晚的結果是這樣，但這不關我的選擇。」

「你也不要想著把我打昏，換句話說在這間屋子裡你一點都不熟悉，可我很熟悉。」Newt最後決定起床做一頓飯，「這一次我不會心軟把你留下來的，你別想阻止我。」

 

 

「但你知道嗎？從來不會有人真正願意把自己的弟弟置於危險之地。」Thomas在客廳裡站了好一會兒，才意識到剛才Newt的意思大約並不是把他殺了，或許是把他扔到任意一個街角由Crank解決，「只是我覺得你這樣的生活並不會有盡頭。」

Newt背對著他做菜，難得他有興致把冰箱裡本來也不能算新鮮的食材拿出來做一頓美食。

他向來一切從簡。

於是他恍如沒聽到Thomas的任何一個字的舉動終於讓Thomas跨進廚房，走到正在忙碌的他身邊。

鍋子裡盛了大半的經過淨化的水，身旁的人直接拿走放在了灶台上，然後不滿地盯著他看。

「Tommy，我必須得說，你一直篤定我是你的弟弟。」Newt總算注意到了他，於是他擦了擦手，「但你和我並沒有做過血液或者DNA的檢驗，也就是說你沒有足夠的證據證明我是你的弟弟。」

「但你出現在我的記憶裡。」Thomas有些洩氣，但他不願意表露出來，於是氣鼓鼓地站在那裡，「我見到了你就立刻認出你來了，雖然你並不能認出我來。」

「也許我們很熟悉彼此，但那……」Newt撇開臉，「如果能夠有儀器來做一個檢測證明會更好。」

Thomas看著他，他不確定Crank這些亂七八糟的窩點就會有這樣精密的儀器供他進行這樣的檢驗，何況他甚至只能在這裡做一個隱形人。

放棄這個詞在他的腦海裡閃過，迅速地被記憶刪除。

「但我記得你。」他重複道，「你對我來說很重要。」

這聽起來更像是數百年前那些濫俗的人類製造出來的所謂電視劇裡最通用的表白詞彙之一。

「如果我們是，只要能夠證明這一切。」Newt也不知道自己此刻為什麼就能做出感覺和他看到那些電視劇一樣的舉動，他站到Thomas身邊，棕色的大眼睛看著他，沒有敵意，「帶我走，我會跟你走。」

「那恐怕我們要去一趟WCKD的老巢。」Thomas的聲音有些虛弱，但他直視Newt的眼睛，然後伸手撫摸Newt的鬢角，「否則我根本無法證明，這意味著我要把你留在這裡。可我想了很久，這絕不是我該做出的選擇。」

Newt看著他，突然淺淺地彎起嘴角。

「我忘了告訴你…」他微微笑著，勺子把鍋裡的湯盛起，「這一次的任務地點就是去那裡偷藥品。」

 

 

得到這個足夠振奮人心的消息讓Thomas的心情好了許多，他端著兩碗湯麵放在餐桌上，繃緊的神經總算放鬆下來。

「那麼，」他吸了一大口麵條，「我們甚麼時候出發？」

「還需要兩天時間準備。」Newt仍然優雅地捲起麵條，小心地放進嘴裡，「我會去準備，你不能被人發現。」

「我應該弄過那個儀器。」Thomas低下頭去，他當然不能暴露，否則整個計劃都會落空，現在他仍然非常需要Newt提供的掩護，「很小，如果我們偷走的藥品不多，可以一起帶回來。」

於是Newt的眉頭打了個結，不解地看著他。

「如果粗略分析並不需要耗費太長時間，但也許在你完成任務以後仍然需要等待。」Thomas開始給他解釋，「精細的分析更需要時間了，你明白的。所以我們不如把整個儀器帶回來。」

「不，我意思是，我們當然可以這麼做。」Newt的神情仍然有些疑惑，「但你應該有點兒常識，我們不能給WCKD留下任何尾巴，Crank這裡也是。」

Newt倒是提醒了他非常重要的一點，他們不能讓任何人追踪到他們倆是兄弟的事實。

在他們一起逃走之前。

「雖然這麼說可能你覺得失禮。」Thomas擁抱住了Newt，手心貼著他有些突兀的肩胛骨，「但我還是很開心，你……至少想得到我們兩個人的安危。」

「當然這次也不僅僅是偷藥品，我們的藥品當然緊缺否則不會這麼冒險。」Newt被他抱著，但是這個擁抱卻很溫柔，溫柔得讓他不再想用冰冷掩藏自己，「還有一些資料。」

「這可真是一場及時雨啊。」Thomas鬆開他，不知道該做出甚麼姿勢，索性開始收拾起餐具，「也許我們能弄到甚麼好東西。」

「比方說？」Newt也沒攔著他，看著他收拾好餐具。

「雖然WCKD散落在好幾個地方，但是數據庫是相通的，只需要破解訪問的密鑰。」Thomas回頭對他笑了，「我好歹也學過。何況也許塵封的過去就在那些數據庫裡，怎麼都有值得幹一場的價值。」

「價值。」Newt對這個詞顯露出了微妙的情緒，但他只是轉頭看向窗外，「這次任務付的酬勞比以往高很多是真的，但也艱鉅得多。」

他站起身來，背對著把餐具放進消毒櫃的Thomas。

「這也意味著也許我可以更快地跟你離開這裡。」


	4. Chapter 4

「那……我們現在開始行動？」過了好一會Thomas衝著他的背影說。

「我們當然要開始行動。」Thomas為了他句子裡那個我們備受鼓舞，「我以為你已經被狂喜衝昏了頭腦，所以這麼久都沒發表任何意見。」

「不，當然沒有。」Thomas反駁道，左右環顧了一下他們所在的公寓，「你是不是要……列個清單，好做準備。」

Newt卻是蹲著在廚房的角落摸了好一會兒，居然掏出了一個盒子，上面的密碼鎖閃動著。

Thomas嚇了一跳，然後意識到Newt是在給他找防身的武器，裡面有一把帶著消音器的槍。

「我不建議你使用它，因為這些crank並不會單獨行動。」Newt對他解釋，「所以我和他們並不一樣，但有個消音器會讓他們的分析被蒙蔽那麼一小會兒。」

「我看出來了。」Thomas接了過來，小心地揣在外套裡，「難怪單打獨鬥的你在這兒是個異類。」

「隨你怎麼說。」Newt拉住他的手，帶著他走向書房，「在徹底暴露之前，最好連這把槍也不要有動靜。」

「你是說，你的房子裡居然還有個……」Thomas難以置信地開口，「密室？你自己挖的？」

「算是個掩體。」Newt在衣櫃旁摁了靠牆的一個地方，令Thomas沒想到的是有動靜的是位於對面的書櫃，「如果他們進來了第一個想到的肯定是有人藏在衣櫃裡而去翻動那裡，別那麼驚訝。總要出人意料不是嗎？」

Thomas都想給Newt鼓個掌說你可真是個人才了。

但他知道Newt的所有保護行為全是應激行為。

「如果你能熱情點兒就好了。」他喃喃地說，看向了書櫃後面的隔間，裡面並不大，「是說，你不離開這個窩也許對你來說真是太安全了。」

「我也真希望永遠犯不著用到這個隔間。」Newt吐了口氣，語氣還是有些冷冰冰的，「你把這一切攪亂了，亂七八糟的。而且還再也不能回到從前了。」

可他們倆的從前還有很多很多迷霧。Thomas也想指出來。

「好吧。」Thomas舉手說到，「我會負責的，好嗎。」

「這我倒並不懷疑。」Newt翻出了手持終端看了看，然後走出了房間，「我建議你在我回來之前都呆在那裡，因為可能需要幾個小時。我不確定會不會有蠢蛋試圖進來送死。」

 

 

Newt套上暖和的高領大衣，沒忘了把自己不離身的一大堆小工具揣在身上，轉頭出了門。

Thomas看著他總有幾分氣勢洶洶的樣子，很久才在隔間的地板上坐下。

連這片的地板都鋪上了柔軟溫暖的隔音地墊，防止他任何的移動引來有心人的注意。

Thomas不得不佩服Newt這個掩體的精緻，幾乎沒有考慮不到的地方了。

但他並不能用任何照明手段，只能在這個狹小的勉強把他藏好的小空間裡抱起膝蓋，豎起耳朵聽著外邊的動靜。

儘管現在的大樓房間之間的隔音效果特別的好，但Thomas明白他必須在危險來臨之前盡可能讓自己準備好來。

他可不想成為Newt的累贅。

但這樣的等待著實有些催眠，Thomas很快就覺得自己快要睡著了。

就在他點亮手持終端發現距離Newt出門不過過去了半個多小時以後，突然在門口的腳步聲讓Thomas的動作停滯了下來。

是那些懷疑Newt的crank嗎？他的心被揪緊了，手已經伸向了藏著槍的內袋。

如果這些人連半個小時都等不及……他也不明白為甚麼他們會盯著Newt不放，或許並不是因為他，而是一直都這樣。

他的弟弟在這裡是個異類。

Thomas想到自己的這個判斷，無奈又心疼。

但很快門外的腳步聲消失了。

有了經驗的Thomas並不敢大意，他不認為自己如果是這些人就會輕而易舉放棄一個好機會。

何況Newt離開得越久，他們得手的難度越大，沒人希望幹掉目標以後轉頭就碰上一個更不好惹的主。

可無論Thomas打起精神豎著耳朵傾聽，門口的的確確沒有響動了。

他蜷著身體貼上同樣貼著軟和材料的板子，透過書櫃上一個微小的窺視孔往外看。

這個房間沒有窗，黑洞洞的。

但很快客廳的窗戶傳來了動靜，Thomas聽得出來，窗子在外面被人打開了。

但很快他的心又從狂跳的狀態回复到正常，因為他只聽到了兩個人躡手躡腳跳進來的響動。

如果Newt足夠快，也許這兩個人都不會發現他那個沒有窗子的書房裡別有洞天。

那兩個人的目的也很明確，直接摸進了Newt的臥房看了一圈。

「他的臥房很正常，看樣子也就他一個人睡。」

「不然再去書房看看？」另一個人的提議讓Thomas抓緊了槍。如果兩個人都來，他就不確定自己是否能全身而退了，「真見鬼，你說怎麼可能書房是個沒有窗子的房間呢？」

房間裡突然亮起的光束讓Thomas大氣都不敢喘。

 

 

「你怎麼不說書房裡居然放了個衣櫃？」另一個人指出了這一點，光束直接射向對面的衣櫃，「別去開燈，雖然沒有窗子。」

「我們來看看這衣櫃裡有沒有小怪物。」那隻伸向電燈開關的手收了回來，帶了一絲愉悅，「啊，萬一獨行客真的藏了甚麼見不得人的玩意呢。」

「你覺得他不會藏？」衣櫃的門被輕輕地拉開，「別把這裡弄亂了，那小子很精明的。」

Thomas就呆在距離他們那麼近的書櫃後面的掩體裡看著兩個人偷偷摸摸地把整個衣櫃搜了個遍，但他們一無所獲。

Thomas一隻手握著槍，另一隻手掏出了手持終端。

對他來說每一秒都是煎熬。

何況Newt這次出門準備的時間並不算短了，他也不確定他甚麼時候才會回來。因為對方在房間裡，也不知道他們是否會偵測發出去的信號源，所以他不敢貿然發送消息。

兩個人居然開始搜起了Newt的書桌，可惜那張一看上去除了計算終端就沒有別的東西的桌子也讓他們失望了。

Thomas早在之前就把資料拷貝出來，Newt在那天之後仍然維持著把計算終端上密碼鎖的習慣。

兩個入侵者在電腦上花費了太長時間，在他們察覺到這一點的時候，其中一個人讓另一個人去別的房間繼續搜尋。

「看樣子我們需要分開合作了。」那人一邊敲擊鍵盤，一邊朝著門口指道，「臥房再仔細搜一遍，客廳和廚房就免了。」

Thomas的心又揪緊了。

「那這個奇怪的書房呢？」另一個人一邊往外走一邊問，「別告訴我你只打算解決這台電腦。」

一道黑影在Thomas視線前停了下來，晃了晃。

「你說這個書櫃有貓膩嗎？」指揮者頭也不回地敲擊著鍵盤，沒有一絲察看的意思，「如果十五分鐘後這台電腦還沒有解決，你就提醒我，好好地看看這個書櫃。」

腳步聲在書房門後消失了，Thomas把視線投到那個背影上。

他該在這個時候跳出來用裝了消音器的槍給他一槍嗎？還是等到這個傢伙真的威脅到他的時候？

Thomas的額頭冒出了汗，但他很快眼尖地看到那台計算終端的開機密碼應該是被破解了，進度條一會兒就到了頭。

那人甚至高興地打了個響指。

但Thomas知道他甚麼都不會得到，因為他徹底地解決了這台計算終端的數據問題，他敢保證這台計算終端對這個人來說只是一張白紙。

 

 

他的做法確實奏效了，那人在詳細瀏覽了一遍計算終端之後只能低聲罵了一句髒話。

「居然就是一張白紙。」他甚至在起身時帶倒了椅子，咣啷一聲撞到牆上，「這台計算終端對他而言就是一張白紙對不對？所以他有甚麼必要把它放在這裡？」

那人甚至遺忘了房間裡奇怪的書櫃，向門外走去。

Thomas閉上眼睛祈禱，他最好離開了就不要再回到這個書房了。

否則他不確定自己會不會暴露了。

另一個腳步聲在走廊裡響起的時候Thomas才感覺得到自己貼著隔音材料的後背全是冷汗，他覺得度秒如年，沒有意識到確實也是很長一段時間了。

那兩個人幾乎是瞬間就通過窗戶離開了這間屋子。

他們幾乎沒留下甚麼痕跡，不包括書房那台仍然在運行的計算終端，還有翻倒在地的椅子。

Thomas擦了擦額頭上的冷汗，放下了槍，摸索著打開了掩體。

「我以為你甚麼都不會動。」Newt進門就聽到了書房裡的響動，在Thomas爬出來的時候他注意到了書房裡不太正常的地方，「幸好你沒有動手。」

「我也慶幸我沒有。」Thomas聲音有些無力，「他們還是留下了蛛絲馬跡，如果你感興趣的話。」

「我不感興趣。」Newt平靜地說，他伸手把Thomas拉起來，「你逃進來的第一天我就考慮到了，雖然這個掩體早在搬進來的時候我就做好了規劃。」

「你覺得是因為我？」Thomas看著他。

「我沒那麼說。」Newt使了個眼色，「來看看我弄到了甚麼好東西？」

Newt帶回來的儲備讓Thomas瞠目結舌。

他知道Newt一向準備非常充分，能從讓他去做這件事的人手上弄到良好的武器他也不驚奇。

畢竟上一次他也領教過了。

Newt居然還去採購了一大堆藥品和食物，十分方便他們路上使用的那種。

應有盡有。

「你是不是把整間店都花了老闆的錢搬回來了？」他總算沒有那麼驚訝了，算是開個玩笑。

「總要準備充分，才容易抽身。」Newt把那堆東西一點一點分開裝好，「我如果外出他們不會有興趣來的，因為他們今天以後不會有機會了。」

「我希望是真的。」Thomas看了一眼那把還躺在地上的椅子，「我差點動手，說真的。」

「我們好好休息。」Newt看了一眼時間，「趁著凌晨沒人的時候就出發了。」


	5. Chapter 5

「所以我們……」Thomas看著那雙棕色的眼睛，突然不知該說些甚麼。

「所以我們好好休息一天，明天晚上我們出發。」Newt疲倦地抓了抓他的頭髮，開始分配東西，「我們只能夜裡出發，拜你所賜。」

Thomas不知道他是不是還在譏諷自己。

「好吧，我聽你指揮不是嗎？」Thomas一樣一樣收好東西，然後放進了自己的包裡，「就算你一個人，也會夜晚出發吧。」

Newt難得沒有立刻回覆，他的精力甚至全然集中在把那些補給品怎樣更合適地塞進包裡這件事上。

當他把最後一份飲用水塞進去，再三確認沒有落下甚麼東西以後，他才抬頭看著Thomas。

「你不覺得夜晚很好嗎？甚麼都可以被……遮蓋。」他的語氣慣常地冷漠，「可以不引人注目地行動。」

這倒符合Thomas對他的認知。

「我完全理解。」Thomas放柔了聲音，他的手搭上了Newt的肩膀，男孩肩部的骨骼硌得慌，「我沒有反對你的意見。」

「我們總要萬無一失。」Newt的語氣又認真又讓Thomas心頭升起不詳的預感，「說不准你要拿到的資料就可以決定我是否還會留在這裡了，我有記憶開始我就在這裡，儘管我是這麼格格不入。」

「你知道，我也失去過記憶。」Thomas坐了下來，他的目光落在倒地的椅子上，「那時候我還在WCKD，但我後來還是用盡全力逃出來了。我見到你就覺得我必須弄清楚當年的很多事。」

「比方你是怎麼失憶的？」Newt換上了拖鞋，準備洗一個熱水澡，「還有我是怎麼失憶的。」

「不如說是我們因為甚麼失去了一部分記憶。」Thomas的眸子帶著亮光，「我們有權利知道，那是因為甚麼。」

Newt拿起浴袍的手停住了，Thomas看得見他的手在顫抖，他甚至是用力才抓起了浴袍。

「Tommy，你不該忘記那個人說了甚麼。」Newt的態度讓Thomas突然懷疑起來，「你和我，我們第一次一起去幹這種齷齪事那一次，你不會這麼快就忘記的。」

「也就是上一次而已。」

「Tommy，我必須提醒你，有時候真相並不好。」Newt留給他一個背影，「有時候我們付不起得到真相的代價，不是因為別的，是因為連我們自己都有很大可能無法接受。」

他說的是實話。Thomas無奈地想。

「但你還有我呢。」在Newt關上浴室門之前他對他說。

 

 

也許因為過於精神緊張，Thomas反而成了差點起不來的那個人。

Newt用力地搖晃了他好一會，還算有耐心地沒有使用更暴力但十分有效的方法。

「我……我太困了。」Thomas伸了個懶腰，開始穿衣服，卻發覺Newt的視線一直停留在自己身上。

「你在想甚麼？」Newt直截了當地問他，把他的長褲和外套一股腦扔到Thomas面前，「想我之前說的話？想那個地方得有多難下手？」

顯然Newt把前者咬得很重，這有些讓Thomas心驚，但他很快也明白，這是擺明的事情。

「我畢竟在那裡呆過。」Thomas麻利地穿好一身行頭，準備去洗臉刷牙，「他們的安保措施……你難以想像。」

Newt只是撞了一下他的肩膀。

「吃了東西我們就出發。」Newt的語氣並沒有多大改變，也沒有因為Thomas的避重就輕而生氣，「不過你說的我都沒有任何印象，我也沒辦法。」

窗外的天空是深沉的黑色，Thomas看了一眼時鐘，現在才是午夜，難怪周圍一片寂靜。

Newt大約非常習慣在這個時候出發了，他會做足準備。

Thomas吐掉口中的水，用毛巾擦了一把臉，制止自己繼續往下想。

等他坐下來的時候，Newt已經把自己的食物吃掉了一半。

「是我太慢了嗎？」Thomas瞠目結舌，他也說不清自己是想開玩笑還是認真的。

「嗯，我想是你太慢了。」Newt給了這個笑話很大的面子，他的唇角微微揚起，「快點解決掉它，然後我們要去完成這個任務了。」

也許這個笑實在有些縹緲和難得，Thomas感覺得到他呆了一下，然後迅速把精力放在可以用夜宵形容的正餐上。

但他是真的喜歡Newt笑的，他不會懷疑。

那種笑容雖然內斂，以至於不過是驚鴻一瞥他都確信他會一直記住，哪怕今後Newt會有大把時間對他露出更好的笑容。

看著沈默的狼吞虎咽的Thomas，Newt沒再說話，憂慮在他的心頭蔓延。

他承認眼前自稱是他兄長的Thomas贏得了他的信任，在這堆Crank聚集的區域這大概是最不值得給予他人的東西。而離開這個誘惑又是如此甜美。

偏偏在這個時候他突然擔憂起萬一Thomas說的東西是不成立的這個命題來，這個他本該一開始就考慮到的事件，到了這個可笑的時候他才突然地擔心起來。

也許他們像是浮木，周圍是海浪，唯一的慰藉只有他們仍然一起在茫茫海上漂流著。一旦脫出了兄弟的範圍，這個設想讓他茫然起來。

 

 

Thomas小心翼翼地取下通風管道的格柵，輕手輕腳跳了下去。

Newt的臉隱在通風管道的陰影裡，在他環顧左右確認沒有引起注意以後終於跟著跳了下來。

「按照路觀圖，這裡是最靠近存放藥品倉庫的地方。」Thomas剛才還伸手接住了跳下來的Newt，回頭就打開了移動終端的地圖，「而且這裡的守衛不那麼密集。」

Newt揉了揉手腕，湊到他身邊看那張路觀圖。

「沿這條走廊向前一直走到第三個路口，然後左轉。」Newt輕聲念了出來，看了一眼黑漆漆的走廊，就像是怪獸的血盆大口。

「嗯，走吧。我們不能再看了，否則有光就會在路上暴露了。」Thomas拉著Newt向前摸去，寂靜的走廊沒有任何聲響，「之前這裡看得還算嚴格，估計現在他們到處缺人手，就想不到真的還有外人記住了這裡有甚麼。」

「你覺得你是外人？」Newt的語氣有些意外，他們倆已經走過了兩個路口，Newt捏了捏Thomas的手指，「快到了，是不是？」

Thomas探頭看了看拐過去的路，點了點頭，他的眼眸雪亮。

「快走。」他們倆迅速地閃進了走廊，藥品倉庫甚至沒有鎖門，「就是這裡。」

Newt從來沒有見過這個樣子的藥品倉庫。

他的第一次任務就是偷襲一個藥品倉庫，結果他們花了很大力氣才衝了進去，搶到了一部分他們急需的藥品。

這一次不一樣。

藥品碼放得還算整齊，當然最奇怪的還是他們居然能暢通無阻地入侵。

Newt掃了一眼上面的標籤，Thomas卻是側耳聽著周圍的響動。

「我猜一時半會兒都不會有人發現有人入侵這裡。」他幫Newt取下最高一層的藥品，拆開了放進背包裡，「要知道以前可不是這個樣的。」

Newt盤點了一下，覺得他們還能再帶走一些別的藥品。

「可能……他們遇到了甚麼變故。」他走到了另一排架子上，又拿了一些，然後他的眸子在黑暗裡閃著，有些嚴厲地盯著Thomas，「這裡除了藥品，值得安排守衛的是不是只有資料庫？」

 

 

Thomas有了一段時間沒被他這麼盯著了，心裡有點發毛。

可他畢竟太了解WCKD為數不多的幾個基地的佈置模式了，Newt的警覺是正確的。

如果藥品倉庫根本沒有部署守衛，這本來就很反常。

在他逃離WCKD之前這根本不可能。

而這個反常的舉動是否因為他疑似參與了Newt那次竊取情報並且滅口的任務才開始的，他不得而知。

「你的提議是對的，到底有甚麼秘密值得這麼做？」Newt的聲音有些冷，「哪怕那本來是些根本就不好的事。」

「也許因為他們發現我在試圖調查這件事。」Thomas對他說，他把背包背了起來，另一個難以置信的想法在他的腦海裡一閃而過。

如果是因為他們發現他已經找到了Newt才對當年的事情如臨大敵呢。

「你還真是出名。」Newt嗤了一聲，他直接朝著窗口走去，「嘿，我猜，我們不太可能走大路進去對吧。」

「我好歹……也算精英。」Thomas有些遲疑，「從這裡下到那個三層樓建築的樓頂，我們就可以直接從窗戶入侵資料室了。」

Newt對他底氣不足的自誇不置可否，但是Thomas的提議在他看來是雖然有些不足卻十分值得一試的。

「可是我們從三樓的樓頂經過不能保證這棟樓會不會有人看到。」他把自己的背包背了起來，「畢竟在兩棟樓之間的低處我們跟活靶子沒有任何區別不是嗎？」

Thomas張了張嘴，他的視線投在窗外，有幾分似要把那扇窗看穿的意味。

「如果……我們可以從通風管道爬過去。」他猶豫著說，「他們的通風管道都會做得很，財大氣粗。你我在裡面爬行不會有太大問題的。」

「我們需要先下到三樓那個窗台，然後再鑽進去。」Newt的語氣很顯然同意了Thomas的提議，「好吧，我們現在就行動，免得夜長夢多。」

因為確認這棟樓從倉庫到樓下不會有守衛，他們倆乾脆直接走樓梯下去。

「這樣比爬通風管道快。」Thomas解釋，一邊取下了牆上的鐵柵欄，讓Newt先爬了進去。

就在Thomas把鐵柵欄安放回原處，正要跟Newt一起開始爬的時候，腳步聲傳進了他的耳朵裡。

「你確定有人上了樓？」

「不可能沒有，去看看。」

Thomas轉頭看向在他前方的Newt，下方慘白的燈光襯得Newt的臉色更為蒼白，還有他的汗水。

不知道是一路背著藥品還是他也聽到了剛才的話。

「我們要快些。」Thomas低聲地對Newt說，「我們不知道這是不是一個局。」

如果他們倆再次落入WCKD的手裡，或許再度失去兄弟會比死亡的結局更令他畏懼。

一輩子都活在尋找裡，那一定會叫他發瘋。


End file.
